This Broken World We Live In
by Dmandude
Summary: In a far distant future, Wally and Dick are legal orphans, children stolen from their parents and taken to be re-educated to serve the government. But once tragedy strikes, how will Dick fight back against the corrupt and broken system keeping him prisoner? No Powers!AU, Future/Dystopia!AU. BirdFlash. Rated T for blood and character death. Probably gonna be a 3 shot.


**A/N: Yeah so I've started shipping slash. Kind of. Blame Haikyuu. I'M SORRY KAGEHINA IS SO ADORABLE. So basically Haikyuu and all of it's adorable fanart has turned me into a yaoi shipper. And I decided to write me some Birdflash. So yeah.**

 **And my school had a short story writing competition right? And so I basically submitted a cut down version of this fic. Slash kissing and blood. Aaah, I'm going to come last. And is it sad that the first kissing scene I write is slash?**

* * *

As I slowly wake up from the muffled memories of a dream, I stretch in my cold, small bed. Though the sheets are threadbare, and the mattress is holey, I love this bed. It reminds me of happy memories, and warmth.

Yawning, I sluggishly rub my eyes before getting out of the bed. Speckled light passes through my thin grey curtains as I shuffle around the room. Morning roll call is at 7, and I can't afford to be late. Though I'm still sleepy, I pull on the standard jumpsuit and make my bed before turning to face the mirror. Dark black hair and brilliant blue eyes shine out of the mirror as I slowly brush my hair. Usually I don't care whether my uniform is presentable or not.

But I make an effort. After all if my uniform isn't correct, I'll have to miss breakfast. Wally would never forgive me if I missed breakfast on Pancake Day.

As I make to leave my room, I pause, before going back and opening the curtains wide. Nothing has changed. The endless rows of grey houses continue on into infinity, and the presence of patrolling military causes my mood to plummet.

Suddenly, the door to my room is kicked upon, and someone runs in screaming, before tackling me to the ground. "Really Wally?" Bringing his head up to look at me, the bright green eyes and unruly orange hair of my best friend, seem to glow with repressed energy and amusement. "Was that necessary?" I ask. "Of course Dick." he grins before rolling off me and offers his hand to pull me up. "After all, it's breakfast time, and I'm hungry. " Sighing, I turn and survey the room, before a reluctant smile breaks through onto my face. "And we all know that breakfast is your favourite meal of the day." Laughing, Wally links his arm with mine and pulls me out of the room by the elbow. "That's the spirit Dick! Now all we have to fix is that sass.." he muses. "Oh admit it, you love my sass." I retort as we walk down the hall.

As we continued down the hall, I felt the weight of my previous worries disappearing in the glow of happiness brought on by my friend. And just the fact that he's here, here with me, makes me feel warmer and fuzzy inside. And as I watched him walk beside me, so energetic and happy, the thought came to me that maybe, maybe, everything was going to be okay. And I should have known better. 

* * *

We'd made it to breakfast without issue. Wally had stumbled through the pledge, (He didn't like the bit that said homosexual relationships were deviant,) and the food had been nice for once. Well, as tasty as the food of a re-education centre can be. And then Wally had been called away by one of the strange, masked men who regularly patrolled the streets. I hadn't thought much of it at first. After all, Wally was always pranking people, so I thought he had been taken to go serve a punishment like washing dishes or cleaning the walls. But as the day progressed, a nauseating feeling begins growing inside of me, only amplified by the whispered chattering of my classmates. I'm not really sure why I was worried, considering he hadn't pranked anyone lately. But maybe they knew? Maybe, somehow, someway, they had found out our secret. But no. They couldn't know. Not about that. Not so soon.

The rest of the day passed in a haze to me. The dull monotony of the classroom only served to further increase my anxiety, as my imagination went wild with hundreds of different possibilities. In this society of ours, there were a lot of gruesome things that could be done to a person to make them talk.

But eventually, tired, wrung out, and anxious with concern for my friend, I fell into my bed at the end of the day. I hadn't been able to eat. Without the effect of Wally's laughing presence by my side, I could barely stand to stay in the cafeteria, talk less of eating there. As I tossed and turned in my bed, the cold absence left by Wally, served to prevent me from falling asleep. Usually by now, Wally would have snuck from his room to mine, and we would be sharing my small mattress together. He was infinitely warmer than blankets, and we would often talk into the dark hours of the night about our hopes and dreams, and how we were going to fix our broken society once we grew up. And then there would be no more daily pledges of allegiance. No more masked men patrolling the streets. And no more children, stolen from their families and taken to cold, grey buildings where we were brainwashed day in, day out, to serve the government. We would fix it. Together. And as I thought about these things, and wished that Wally was beside me, I could almost see his face next to me, lit up with enthusiasm as he waved his hands around in excitement.

 _It'll just be you and me Dick. You and me. And there'll be nothing that will be able to stop us._

With Wally's image burning bright in my mind, I felt the sickening feeling disappearing, leaving me warm and at peace. And slowly but surely, I fell asleep. 

* * *

Bang!

The crash of my door being kicked down startled me out of my slumber as I blinked around in disorientation. The bright light of a flashlight caught my eyes, blinding me, as my hands were roughly forced behind my back and cuffed, before a bag was slipped over my head, and everything went dark.

"Richard West. Age: 16. Blood Type: AB negative. You are under arrest for the charge of having been involved in a taboo relationship." grated the voice of the man holding the bag. And as he continued speaking, it felt like my heart contracted into one tiny pinprick of fear, before exploding outwards again, shredding the inside of my chest in terror and dread.

I fell limp with despair, unable to walk. And so the man turned to spray a mysterious solution over the front of the bag. And before I knew what was happening, I had already inhaled and was gone. 

* * *

A bright light. Ringing in my ears.

As I slowly came back to myself, I realised that I was seated in a chair in front of a large empty room, with metal walls, and a drain embedded in the floor in the middle of the room. A strange red liquid was caked around the edges of the drain, and the air burned my throat with an acrid metallic tang. When I tried to move, I realised that I was strapped down to the chair, and panic began to overtake me.

Struggling, I turned around in my chair to try and see an exit, when I spotted him. Lying beaten and bloodied in a corner was Wally. My Wally. As soon as I noticed Wally, the restraints on my chair automatically disengaged, but I wasted no time in being suspicious and quickly ran over to where he lay slumped on the ground. "Wally?" I asked tearfully. "Please, please Wally be okay, be okay, come on Wally, say something please." As I rambled, my eyes started to tear up, and I shifted his head to my lap. "Wally please." My voice broke on the last syllable, and as I stared at his beautiful face, I started sobbing uncontrollably as the full reality of the situation hit me. He was so beautiful; bending down, I slowly kissed Wally for the last time. And it was tender and soft, softer than any of the kisses we'd ever had before. But it was the kiss of a goodbye, when there is no chance of return. And as I lay there, clutching the corpse of my friend, I screamed.

 _What kind of world is this? What kind of world that won't let two people of the same gender be in love? Why did they have to take him, take Wally, away? Why?_

Screaming mindlessly as I rocked back and forth with Wally's head in my arms, I felt something inside me slowly snap, and break, before giving way completely. Oh they were going to pay. And I was going to enjoy it. 

* * *

_Two men stood in a room watching a receiver, showing a dark haired boy with brilliant blue eyes scream as he held the body of his soul mate. "Seems to me, that everything is going according to plan." stated the first. With a nod of affirmation, the other continued. "Begin the second phase."_

* * *

 **So yeah I don't actually know what this is, I think I just wanted to write some angsty slash, because the newest chapter of 'gold star, ash sky' isn't out yet, and there's too much DaiSuga feels for me to handle.**

 **Please R & R.**

 **-Dman**


End file.
